


small sleepover surprise

by mintbearjr



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff, M/M, his uncle is mentioned but he isn't directly here, i wrote this in like an hour lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 03:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13732506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintbearjr/pseuds/mintbearjr
Summary: “What? Do I have something on my face?” He even sounded happy as he asked it. How could someone find happiness around Kokichi Ouma? He didn’t know, but from the warmth he felt in his stomach, he decided to take a gamble.





	small sleepover surprise

**Author's Note:**

> my friend jeremy's excited all caps yelling at me about this led me to actually posting it, so thank him ^^;; i just wanted to write something short and sweet-- hope you enjoy <3

Kokichi wasn’t expecting anything from Shuichi when they decided to hang out. They spent a lot of time together, so why would tonight be any different?

His beloved Saihara-chan always surprised him.

They’d been at Shuichi’s uncle’s apartment. His uncle had to work late that night on a case and there wasn’t any school tomorrow. When Shuichi mentioned a sleepover, Kokichi jumped at the opportunity.

They were at the kitchen table. Shuichi was scrolling through some app on his phone and mindlessly eating chips from the bag in front of him. 

Kokichi allowed himself a moment of weakness to just stare. He thought Shuichi was beautiful, and that wasn’t a lie. If he’d tell Shuichi anything like that (and he has), the detective-in-training would surely think he was playing a prank or just plain lying. 

He found himself captured by those golden eyes, as he often did, reveling in how the light of his phone was making his eyes glow.

Then, the eyes glanced upward, yellow catching purple. There was a questioning arch in an eyebrow, an amused smile that caught on his face. The light left his eyes as his phone went dark but they were still glowing with, perhaps, joy?

“What? Do I have something on my face?” He even sounded happy as he asked it. How could someone find happiness around Kokichi Ouma? He didn’t know, but from the warmth he felt in his stomach, he decided to take a gamble.

He set his elbows on the table, pressing his wrists against each other. Shuichi, with all the scrolling through social media he did, would definitely recognize what Kokichi wanted.

Sure enough, the detective chuckled and leaning forward, setting his head down on Kokichi’s hands. The trickster’s heart leapt in his chest, but he made sure not to show it, as held Shuichi’s face in his hands.

“Y’know, you could have just asked me for a kiss, Ouma.” Shuichi places his own hands on top of Kokichi’s, his smile bright and his cheeks turning pink.

Kokichi threw any restraint he had out the fucking window. He stood up from the chair so fast, he heard it clatter to the ground, but he didn’t care. He moved his hands to the back of Shuichi’s head and pulled him closer. He leaned down over to table himself and crashed their lips together. He thought he heard Shuichi hum at first, but he soon couldn’t hear anything, only feel. He felt warmth and he felt weight on his shoulders. He felt better than he’s felt in a long time.

Then, it's over. He feels the weight of Shuichi’s hands shoving him back and he backs off, letting go.

“Sorry, I just couldn’t breath through my nose…” Shuichi is gasping, holding a hand on his chest and slumping his his chair. His lips are bruised already and wow, did Kokichi mess up his hair that bad already? Messy looked good on his beloved, Kokichi found.

“Aww, Saihara-chan!~” Kokichi leaned in close again with a smirk. “Did I take your breath away?~”

“Yes,” Shuichi said without a beat of hesitation. He stood up from his own chair and walked over to pick up Kokichi’s fallen one. He had a shy smile on his face all the while. “We should probably take this back to my room before my uncle comes home.”

“You’re so naughty, Saihara-chan,” Kokichi tried to tease but he could feel the blush burning his face and ears. “Having a boy like me all alone in your room.”

“Will you be uncomfortable?” Shuichi turned back to him and held his hands. “I can still set up a separate bed for you, Ouma.”

“N-no! I want-!” Kokichi shut his own mouth as he realized how loud he was. He exhaled before talking again. “I really wanted to share a bed with my beloved Saihara-chan, but I just didn’t expect it would happen.”

“You can call me Shuichi, if you’d like.” He smiled wider as he felt his hands being held tighter. 

“My beloved… Shuichi?” Kokichi’s grin widened as he tested out the name on his tongue. He liked, no loved, how it felt. “Call me Kokichi, then.”

“Okay, Kokichi,” Shuichi leaned down and kissed the other’s forehead. He then let go of one of his hands and grab his phone from the table. “C’mon, let’s go to my room.”

After being led into the unfamiliar room, Kokichi allowed himself to look around, take it all in. The room was dark, so he couldn’t see much, but it was plain. No posters covered the walls and it was so clean and organized; nothing like Kokichi’s mess of a room. Shuichi allowed the trickster to look around, anxiously watching him from his bed.

“You didn’t clean up and hide stuff because you knew I’d be come over, did you?” Kokichi smirked at the other. “It's way too clean in here to be a teenager’s room.”

“Um, I cleaned up a little bit, yes…” Shuichi started to fiddle with his bangs, something Kokichi noticed he used as an equivalent to hiding under the brim of his hat when he wasn’t wearing it. He was so cute when he was nervous.

“Sorry, nishishi, I should be paying more attention to you, huh?” Kokichi laughed and plopped down on the bed beside the detective. Kokichi found himself glad they both changed into pajamas earlier into the night.

Shuichi stopped fidgeting with his hair as Kokichi’s weight fell next to him. A smile grew on his face and he laid down on the bed, holding his arms out.

Kokichi immediately laid down on the other, wrapping his arms around the detective’s neck while arms wrapped around his waist. He felt safe, for once in his life and Shuichi held onto him, rubbing patterns on to his back and occasionally peppering kisses across his face and the top of his head. The trickster decided to return the favour with kissing Shuichi’s neck and cheeks.

The two fell asleep like that, tangled up with each other. For the first time in a long time, there were no nightmare, no insomnia; it was the best sleep either got in a long time.

If Shuichi’s uncle noticed the boys holding hands at the breakfast table the following morning, he didn’t say anything.


End file.
